


Questionable

by needmusicinlife_14



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, frisbee bcos i dont bball/vball, handjobs, meanie are rivals but also fwbs??, meanie are teenagers, mingyu is a little shit, my boo is only mentioned :(, uh getting frisky in the storage room, wonwoo the type to get HOTTER when mad sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmusicinlife_14/pseuds/needmusicinlife_14
Summary: When word gets out that Mingyu and Wonwoo, the two most popular mischief-makers in school, are in teams going against each other, it seems like the whole fucking school has congregated in the sports hall just to witness the most legendary game in the entire PHS history....Alternatively, Meanie are rivals that should REALLY act more like rivals.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 53





	Questionable

**Author's Note:**

> Meanie high school shenanigans. That's it, that's the (rather lacking) plot.

It’s these moments that the students of Pledis High await, the suffocating tension palpable in the air, hearts racing wildly in anticipation, eyes never leaving the game between anyone, really- a simple basketball match or, like now, a Frisbee game between two teams of parallel strength, trying to outdo each other to no end. 

Where’s the fun in watching the strong win a game easily, without much resistance from the other teams? No, what the students lust over is seeing the best go head to head to clinch the top place, feeling mind-blown when one person intercepts the flying frisbee or when a person scores a marginal goal after fucking finally (it’s only been five minutes since the last goal). Everyone cheers and yells their lungs out and slaps one another on the back (miraculously, no one minds the sweat).

But when word gets out that Mingyu and Wonwoo, the two most popular mischief-makers in school, are in teams going against each other, it seems like the whole fucking school has congregated in the sports hall just to witness the most legendary game in the entire PHS history (prolly is). Like the thirsty bitches they are, everyone has their phones out, waiting for an IG ‘worthy’ picture to post (with a cringy caption, but they’re all too thick-skinned). You can see the squads and cliques all assembling in their respective spots on the floor, with the loudest, boisterous of the lot having the first-class view and the quiet (but dangerous) ones hiding in their corners (can they even see the game from where they’re sitting? Nobody knows.) 

The two teams preparing to play (or battle, if you’d like) step onto the centre of the court, shaking hands and shutting out the crowd’s screams of motivation in favour of focusing on the game. Mingyu and Wonwoo, each leader of his own team, face each other, schooling their expressions into something less of a glare, but in all honesty, they have their infamous resting bitch faces on.

Mr Lee, the referee for this game, with his never-ending smiles and goofy nature, walks up to the teams and asks if they’re ready (the leaders can’t even get mad at him, he’s too naïve for his own good). They all nod, and he whistles.

The game has started, it’s all good, the teams are fantastic, the students are thrilled and can’t shut the fuck up. 

The first half of the game, both teams play it relatively cool, neither leading the game because the teams have been trying to top each other, scoring the same number of goals in the first fifteen minutes. This fact fuels the heat that the leaders feel, both getting increasingly agitated and frustrated that the other team is just as good, both having their own unique way of teamwork and communication.

The referee calls for a short intermission, and the team members rush to quench their thirst, amidst fighting off the incessant shouts of the student body present. The leaders follow suit, pausing to stare each other down for a period of five seconds, before joining their members who are quietly enjoying the last few minutes of rest. Mr Lee signals for the start of the second half, and the teams make their way back to the centre of the court, feeling mildly (read: extremely) annoyed at the non-stop chatter of the crowd, that only calms down when the referee kindly tells them to keep their volume down. (They try but they’re PHS students who have a damn reputation of not knowing when to zip their mouths.)

Wonwoo looks to Mingyu to roll his eyes at him, their usual silent banter, but the boy’s too busy being deep in thought, his forehead creasing as he seems to be thinking hard on something and so he doesn’t notice the curse words sent his way. Luck is not on Wonwoo’s side today (it never is, on any day, he just always uses violence to get his way) because he misses the whistle being blown since he’s too caught up wondering what Mingyu’s up to. It affects his reaction time so badly, he only snaps out of his trance when the Frisbee hits his shoulder. 

(The crowd absolutely jeers but the teachers believe in only positive vibes so Mr Lee sends disapproving looks to all those he can see (his eyesight is pretty amazing) so most students are smart enough to stop and stay silent.)

A member from the opposite team picks up the Frisbee and tosses it to his teammate as one of Wonwoo’s members, Seungkwan, jog to him to hiss, “What are you doing?” He internally groans and mentally slaps himself, mad that he let himself lose focus on the game at hand. ‘Sorry,’ he mumbles and runs to catch up with the rest of the team. 

Ten minutes into the second half and still neither team comes close to emerging as the winner. Everyone’s buzzing with the adrenaline of the game and the fact that both teams are pushing harder than ever, movements that at times are quicker than what the eye can catch. Both leaders are unrelenting in their pursuit of glory, hardened by pride and reputation they took years to build. Their minds are going a mile a minute, finding strategies to gain the upper hand in the game. 

That’s when everything goes wrong for Wonwoo and everything goes right for Mingyu.

Mingyu’s team has just scored a goal and now his team is leading the game by one point. Wonwoo’s furious, because he’s running out of time to even the score and he has less than a minute to, by God’s grace, get the Frisbee to the other side. He’d be damned if he allows himself to lose this game, his rep will take a hit and he’ll live the rest of his school days ashamed and scorned. The horror.

He must have charmed some god in his previous life because Wonwoo sees his saving grace in the form of a flying yellow disc cutting through the air, beautifully heading straight towards his outstretched hand (don’t tell anyone but he feels a lil giddy inside at the thought of bringing Mingyu down). The disc soars above their heads and comes so close to Wonwoo’s fingertips that he feels a burning satisfaction welling up in him (everyone present in the hall simultaneously holds their breaths in anticipation, thumping hearts threatening to bruise their lungs). The Frisbee barely touches the tense digits of Wonwoo’s hand and-

Mingyu comes out of nowhere, smacking the disc to the floor. Right at that second, the whistle blows. The sound produced by the hard impact of Mingyu’s hit is lost to the roar of the cries and shouts that originate from the crowd, disbelief piercing all that has observed the game. 

Wonwoo’s stunned, feet planted firmly to the ground. The game has ended and he has lost. His throat demands for a drink and the shirt sticking to him feels like second skin. What really makes his blood boil, however, is the irritating smirk on Mingyu’s face, clearly smug that triumph is his at last. Wonwoo makes to tackle his opponent when all of a sudden, his friends surround him, forcing Mingyu to flash Wonwoo a last grin, before celebrating with his own teammates and friends. 

Wonwoo is agitated beyond belief at the interception, so he ignores the people trying to get his attention, shoving his way out of the masses and strides to his bag. He picks up his belongings and exits the hall, leaving behind the teachers who are panicking over the chaos and the rest of the student body who are either upset or satisfied at the turn of events. 

Wonwoo has only rushed down one flight of stairs before he hears the door of the hall entrance swing open. For a second, the noise from inside the hall is carried down to where he stands, loud and clear, before the sound resumes being muffled by the closed door, heavy footsteps ringing in his ears. 

Wonwoo instantly knows who it is, but he doesn’t want to see him right now. He refuses to face him, doesn’t feel like dealing with him because he knows that when he does see Mingyu’s face, he’s gonna react in only one way: through physical means. So he hurriedly skips steps on the stairs, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally slip and twist his ankle, or worse, crack open his skull on the concrete ground. 

Just a couple more meters and Wonwoo would’ve passed the threshold of the sports hall, but just like earlier, Mingyu’s there to intercept him, this time blocking the exit with all of his 1.8 meters. Wonwoo’s having none of his bullshit so he roughly pushes the other guy away, trying to walk past him so he can finally leave this fucking mess of a nightmare (and maybe break something along the way).

Unfortunately, being the bitch that he is, Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s shoulder, wisely ducking the fist swinging at him. He doesn’t, however, react fast enough to back away from Wonwoo who shoves him viciously to the wall, eyes holding a dangerous glint to them. His hands go to Mingyu’s neck as if to strangle him, but then the chatter and hoots from upstairs resonate down to where the two stand in (very) questionable states. To prevent the whole school from seeing them in the suggestive positions (and be highly likely subjected to unending criticism and mockery), Mingyu tugs Wonwoo into the storeroom right beside them, locking the door in the process. The storeroom’s just big enough to fit their heights but needless to say, they’re both a little too close for anyone’s liking, invading each other’s personal space. 

Up close, Wonwoo sees the corners of Mingyu’s mouth tilt upwards, a smirk forming gradually as realisation sinks in him. It dawns on him then, whatever the fuck just happened was on purpose. 

He’s trapped right where Ming-motherfucking-Yu wants him to be. I told you, luck is never on his side. 

Wonwoo thinks of a million ways to ensure Mingyu ceases to exist as the student body runs down the flights of stairs, and if you weren’t a PHS student, you’d think that the end of the fucking world has finally arrived, uninvited. You wonder, why on earth these fuckers can’t shut the fuck up and walk down the levels like fucking normal human beings. 

Wonwoo snaps out of his raging train of thought when he feels Mingyu press up against him, and if he didn’t notice the stupid smirk on Mingyu’s face then, he definitely sees it now. His first reaction is to push the other guy back but then he remembers that the storeroom is not meant for tall ass mofos and that if he does slam Mingyu against the opposite wall, the students outside will obviously hear it. (Fucking school budget, couldn’t they have given at least a couple meters more for the room? Right, they decided to buy more unnecessary treadmills instead, nice.)

Eyes not leaving Wonwoo’s, Mingyu swiftly cups him through his pants, receiving a stuttered gasp of surprise. Even if Wonwoo was prepared to expect something bloody kinky like this from Mingyu, he never would’ve thought that Mingyu was fucking mental enough to actually catch him in such a horrifying situation. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Here and now out of all places and time?” he hisses.

In Mingyu’s defence, he’s not one for romance. So handjobs in the sports hall storeroom will have to suffice for Wonwoo during their friends with benefits escapades.  
Wonwoo swats the hand that’s touching him but all he gets after that is Mingyu’s fast hands unzipping his pants in one quick motion. In other scenarios, those hands are pretty efficient at bringing him to completion but now that he’s a loser, sweating furiously and still mad at Mingyu, they only serve to anger him further. He starts, but Mingyu cuts him off as he slips his hand into Wonwoo’s pants.

“Stay quiet. Can’t have you ruining our rep if the others saw us like this,” he all but grins maniacally at Wonwoo. 

At this point, most students have already filed out of the hall, only a handful of girls taking their fucking time to leave the vicinity, to no end talking shit about other girls, duh. 

Even so, Wonwoo’s terrified out of his fucking mind when he accidentally lets a low moan slip past his lips at Mingyu’s expert movements, whose hand works faster, more confidently at the encouragement. Wonwoo tries to knock Mingyu’s hand away from his pants but even he knows it’s a weak attempt and that he just wants to get this over with. They hear the entrance door swing shut and they’re left alone, finally able to breathe a little easier at the prospect of not being caught in the act. (Though Wonwoo knows that Mingyu loves the thrill, would actually die for it, that idiotic, fearless son of a bitch.)

Soon, Wonwoo has his head tilted back, leaning against the wall for support as he quietly enjoys the treatment Mingyu’s hand is giving him, conceding to the other guy, who still fucking grins at him because Wonwoo’s lost both times to him today. All thoughts of murdering Mingyu fly out of his head as he feels the pressure coiling in his core, slowly building with every stroke of Mingyu’s hands. His breaths come out short, spurring the sinful hand on, which has perfectly memorised how to make him unravel, inch by inch. 

With a last flick of the wrist, Wonwoo comes undone, spilling all over Mingyu’s hand and his pants, soiling them beyond use now. “Fuck.” He sighs heavily, the remnants of his high leaving him clearheaded. Mingyu withdraws his hand and hastily wipes it on Wonwoo’s pants. “Fuck off,” he gets shoved away, body hitting the hollow wall that resonates from the impact. He cackles at Wonwoo’s glare, not picking up the sound of footsteps approaching the storeroom. When they do realise, wide eyes look at each other, heart beating furiously and minds going into panic mode. 

Wonwoo has a second to zip his pants up before the door is swung open, revealing an old cleaner, who stares at them unimpressed. He doesn’t question their actions, probably doesn’t think too much of it as he impatiently shoos them out to store away his cleaning supplies. They don’t push their luck and sprint away from the scene before anything else can happen. They dash into the nearest male toilet, shut the main door and fall to the floor, bursting into laughter due to the close shave earlier.

As they gradually stop laughing, Mingyu sends a glance in Wonwoo’s way, catching the spark in his eyes. “So was that the best handjob experience ever or what?”

Wonwoo sputters and smacks the back of Mingyu’s head. “You fucker, you purposely win against me just so you could get your hand in my pants, who the fuck even thinks like that, idiot.” 

“I’m serious, we should do that again sometime.” Mingyu smirks. 

“Fuck no.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's junhao day but i have nothing for them...yet hehe. hope this was cute enough. sorry for any mistakes! was unbetaed bcos i have no friends that's why


End file.
